


whatever our souls are made of

by shairiru



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 23:37:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4325202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shairiru/pseuds/shairiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1: Life wasn’t considered lived unless one finds the person who matches with their soul mark. [1/2] (AkaMido, AoKise)<br/>2: "If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?" (MidoAka)<br/>3: Soulmates aren’t preordained by destiny; it is the heart that decides who you are meant for. (MidoAka)<br/>4: Ever since he was young, Aomine regarded the idea of soul marks highly. [2/2] (AoKise, mentioned AkaMido)</p><p>A collection of short fics involving different soulmate AU's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. marked(1/2)

Soul marks were one of the mysteries modern science still failed to explain amongst other things. Some theorized that they were an adaptive mechanism brought upon by the need to be with one’s perfectmatch for genetic compatibility for the assured survival and development of human kind. It had been a widely accepted theory, until the marks were discovered to match between people of the same sex. By then, they passed it off as an excessive genetic marker, more like a mole or a birthmark. Something that never had enough importance. Yet those who found their matches said it themselves: being with someone of the same mark gives a certain feeling of completion no other human could. It was something beyond genes and biology, and for years, it became some sort of an odyssey. Life wasn’t considered lived unless one finds the person who matches with their soul mark.

 

 

Midorima’s was an orange pea-sized trident right above his sternum and it was a secret he kept close. He considered it a private thing, much like his worst nightmares and life goals. There were those who don’t think the same way as he did like Kise who proudly displayed his, a yellow sun-shaped mark beside his right eye.

 

“This way, _the one_ will find me easily and come to me at once,” he explained one time when Midorima asked him about his latest photoshoot where he purposedly showed his mark to the camera, “It will save me a lot of time finding them myself.”

 

On their third year in middle school, Midorima saw Aomine’s mark by accident. It was on his ankle, usually hidden by socks, strikingly yellow against his skin. A sun-shaped mark at that.

 

“Don’t tell anyone!” He pushed Midorima against the lockers, whispering, cheeks a bright red. “Swear to me.”

 

“I-I won’t!” Midorima told him, surprised at his sudden aggressiveness. Aomine pulled away at once, sitting on the bench wearing his socks quickly. “Kise’s been looking for you all this time.”

 

“He’s been looking for _his match_ , not me.” He tied his shoes and stands, letting out a defeated sigh. “Those are two different things.”

 

Midorima wondered why Aomine would care. He observed them, and there he _knew._ Aomine liked Kise. He understood then why Aomine wouldn’t want Kise to know. It’s because he didn’t have the assurance that Kise would like him back. And if Kise didn’t like him back and rejected him, then they wouldn’t be complete anymore.

 

“Maybe it’s better to have hope for the longest time than to know you have already failed completely,” Akashi told him when he asked about Aomine’s situation, though he kept his name unspoken. 

 

 

 

Midorima had always wondered about Akashi’s soul mark. He had never seen it anywhere on his face, nor on the length of his arms or his legs. He considered inquiring about it but never found a valid reason to except for sheer curiosity. Maybe Akashi was just like him about this matter, too.

 

He completely abandoned the idea of finding out about Akashi’s mark when one afternoon after their regular shogi games, Akashi had his tie pulled down and his lips captured between his own. The kiss was sudden and chaste, but it was something Midorima found out he liked. When Akashi broke away, his cheeks were flushed and a small smile was on his face.

 

“Feelings overrule marks,” he said. “Always remember that.”  


 

 

(Akashi had known all along about the orange trident-shaped mark on Midorima’s chest. He had the same one on his right inner thigh, after all. He’d only tell him about it six years later when they’re stripped off of their clothes, Midorima above him looking at his eyes like all the planets have aligned just for that very moment.

 

“We’re for each other all this time.”)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I read a fic yesterday about soul marks([Only, Just by jaegermighty](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1962648) from The 100 fandom) and wanted to do something along that theme (:3 On a second note, I should probably give Aomine and Kise a happy ending soon.


	2. counting down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “If a clock could count down to the moment you meet your soul mate, would you want to know?”

Midorima is on his duty in the hospital and the time on his wrist shows him that he’s minutes away from meeting his soulmate. He rearranges his table, pats his lucky item for the nth time and checks himself on the mirror. Takao, who is with him on the room teases him. Just because he already found his soulmate years ago doesn’t mean he could make fun of him, Midorima thinks.

 _Three minutes. Could it be a patient or a new staff?_  

The door bursts open and a frantic nurse calls out to the two of them. A man has been rushed in the emergency room and needs to be treated immediately.

_Two minutes. Maybe his soulmate is related to this patient?_

The nurse explains that the man is at the brink of death. Apparently, he’s shot by an unknown sniper on his way to a business meeting. The man is being kept conscious in the emergency room.

_One minute. He might have to throw away the whole soulmate idea. His duty comes first._

Takao opens the door and he follows his lead. He starts immediately, calling out for the instruments and chemicals needed. A group of nurses is surrounding the red-haired man that lies on the bed. He quickly approaches, keeping in mind that this man can die if he wastes more time. 

_Three seconds._

Their eyes meet.

_Zero._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From my [tumblr](http://i-am-absolute-nanodayo.tumblr.com/post/88069928527/akamido-headcanon-from-this-wonderful-wonderful) a long time ago.


	3. red is the color of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Soulmates aren’t preordained by destiny; it is the heart that decides who you are meant for.

His parents love to talk about colors. When they do, they’re always smiling and they look at each other’s eyes like they get lost happily in it. Midorima likes it when they do because it all sounds very wonderful. He wants to see these  _colors_ , too. He’s been learning the names from his mother, and even though all he see is black and white, he has familiarized himself with them. 

Green is the color of the leaves of the plants, of the grass that grows on their garden, and of their family’s hair and eyes. Blue is the color of the sky, of the pool on the neighbor’s house, and of the curtain his mother loved to use in the living room. Yellow is the color of the flower his father loves to give his mother, of the book he loved to read that tells of a story of a young prince, of the sheets on his sister’s bed with flowers drawn on them, and of his favorite shirt.

 

“Why are you so obsessed with the colors?” Takao asks him one day. His hair is just black, and his eyes are silver. He knows because he asked him. Takao has already met his soulmate. “You’re going to see them anyway when you finally meet your soulmate.”

“What if I don’t get to meet them in my lifetime?”

“Now you’re thinking too negatively about this. We’re about to enter the university. We’re going to meet new people! Lots of them! No doubt you would be able to meet  _the one_.”

Maybe, it is too early to give up on finding his soulmate. 

 

There is indeed a lot more people in the university compared to their high school.  He stands in the middle of a crowd and the people around him seems to start rushing. He’s caught in a blur of black and white and he feels dizzy, until a hand wraps around his wrist and steadies him, asking in a soft voice: “Are you alright?”

He turns around and looks down, and just like that, his world explodes in a bright light and he loses sight of everything for a second. When he regains his vision, a single color filled his mind.

The color of his hair that reaches the collar of his shirt, the color of his eyes wide and shining bright, the color of his lips, curved in a warm smile.

_Red._

“Midorima, I haven’t seen you in a long time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based from this [prompt](http://apharthurkirklands.tumblr.com/post/83556716953/au-where-everything-is-black-and-white-until-you) in tumblr, [written](http://i-am-absolute-nanodayo.tumblr.com/post/108640833887/for-may-inspired-by-that-angsty-thing-you) for May a long time ago.  
> May did a [comic](http://may-vin.tumblr.com/post/108732420114/based-on-this-hmmmm-shy-im-sorry-this-didnt) based on this!


	4. marked (2/2)

Ever since he was young, Aomine regarded the idea of soul marks highly. There was a wonder there, how people that are meant to be together find each other, and how these marks aid them so. He always stared at his ankle with the mark, a bright yellow sun against his tanned skin, and imagined a handful of scenarios on how he would meet his destined other half.

A fateful encounter. A small incident. A normal introduction. Somewhere unexpected. Somewhere very familiar. Someone who came from far away. Someone who's always been at arm's length.

He once thought it could be Satsuki, with the way she followed him everywhere and hanged out with him. But it wasn't her, she told him as much, showing him the silver arrowhead at the base of her heel.

“Don't worry, Dai-chan.” Satsuki smiled at him, holding his calloused hand between hers, warm and comforting. “I'm sure we'll find our soul mates at the right time. And when it happens, we will celebrate.”

.

Come middle school, Aomine grew to a habit of hiding his ankle behind his socks to keep his soul mark a secret. Most people did so at their age. Not everyone wants to identify their soul mates at once, and some never really cared at all. Hiding the soul mark made it easier to mingle with anyone they wanted.

They introduced themselves in class one by one. Aomine went first.

“Aomine Daiki. I love basketball and I will be the best ace this school will ever have!”

The class cheered for him then. The words he spoke were big. Their middle school was known to have the best basketball team. It was the reason he was there, after all.

The rest introduced themselves then. Aomine tried to remember, to associate the names with the faces. There were a few notable faces, a few notable introductions. As much as he tried, he realized he just couldn't really focus if it wasn't about basketball.

He was on the verge of dozing off at that moment when something caught his eye. 

Another classmate of theirs was about to introduce himself. He had a striking golden hair and a brilliant smile. He held himself in front like it was the most natural thing in the world. The girls were obviously smitten at once because of his good looks. But it wasn't what pulled Aomine back awake.

“Good day, my name is Kise Ryouta. In my free times, I model for magazines. Nice to meet you.”

It was the bright yellow sun mark beside the boy's right eye.

.

“What are you going to do about it, Dai-chan?” Satsuki whispered to him while eating lunch. 

Kise was nowhere to be seen. Maybe it was to avoid all the attention. Aomine wanted to believe he didn't care. It made it easier for him not to see that sun every time, as if taunting him with its brightness.

“Nothing.” He chewed on his food quite forcefully. “Some people don't end up with their soul mates.”

Satsuki looked like she was about to cry for his stead.

.

Basketball kept his mind off unnecessary things, like actual schoolwork and his supposed soulmate. With the roughness of the ball on his hand and the squeaks of rubber shoes, he could easily forget the many years he dreamt of finding the one. He was among the best, and even in his first year he made it to the first string with four others.

Who cares, anyway? With a pretty face like his, Kise was sure to end up with someone sooner or later. He wouldn't need a stupid soulmate to make him happy. 

But in the silence of his room and his own thoughts, he would recall the glitter of Kise's hair against the sun, and the soft curve of his lips when he smiles. Aomine's heart would race, and he would realize it was too late to pretend he didn't care at all.

.

A year passed. Aomine got better at basketball, everyone of them did. He made a friend out of a surprising individual in the team, Kuroko. They practiced lots together, and he considered him one of his closest. Yet he never told him about his mark. No one else must know.

He was still classmates with Kise, much to his relief. He was as bad as a student as he, though Aomine knew he fell somewhere much lower. If he wasn't such an asset to the team, he must have been kicked out, Satsuki said.

He spent most of his time out of class. And after class hours he would go to the gym and play basketball with the team. No one was close to beating him, but he enjoyed playing anyway. 

It was one of those games that he, for whatsoever reason, passed too hard that the ball went out of the gym. He heard a yelp of pain and he immediately ran outside to retrieve the ball. Much to his surprise, Kise was standing there with the ball on his hand. He swallowed nervously before approaching the other boy and throwing him an apologetic smile.

“Sorry. Ah, if it isn’t the famous and popular Kise-kun.”

“So?” Kise threw the ball back at him, a frown still on his face.

Aomine can’t blame him, though. He was the one who hit him with a ball. It wasn’t probably a good time to make friends with him, and so he ran back to the gym hoping Kise would forget the little incident soon enough.

Still, talking with Kise raised his moods up and he felt a sudden rush of energy when he played again. Later, he would learn from Satsuki that Kise had joined the basketball team. He tried to not look happy, but Satsuki knew, of course.

.

Aomine grew to like Kise more and more each day, and to deny it even more so. His soul mark has started to feel like a curse, and he would scrub on it on the bath until his skin was raw. He couldn't erase it, of course, just very much like his feelings.

It didn’t help that Kise was always asking him to play one-on-one with him. He looked forward to those, but there was always a foreboding feeling of being discovered. He was afraid that if Kise found out about his mark, he would run away. Aomine had waited since he was a kid to meet his soul mate. 

The last thing he wanted was to lose him even before he had him.

.

On his third year, Midorima accidentally saw the mark on his ankle when they were the only people left in the locker room. In panic, he pushed him against the wall, his heart racing.

“Don't tell anyone! Swear to me.”

“I-I won’t!” Midorima told him, a surprised look on his face.

Aomine pulled away from him then, sitting on the bench to wear his socks quickly. They weren't that close, but Aomine trusted that Midorima would keep his word.

“Kise’s been looking for you all this time.”

“He’s been looking for _his_ _match_ , not me.” He tied his shoes and stood, letting out a defeated sigh. “Those are two different things.”

.

High school approached soon enough.

He ended up in a different school from Kise. They went against his team once, and as expected, Aomine won. 

He couldn't feel celebrating when he saw the tears than streamed down from Kise's eyes down the bright yellow sun mark that glistened against the harsh lights of the court. Perhaps it was because they were soul mates that he felt the pain Kise was in, and he wished he could have been the one to wipe his tears away.

.

With bitterness left behind and bonds reunited,the Generation of Miracles found themselves spending time with each other again. It was no different than middle school, maybe except for Akashi and Midorima who seemed much closer than before. They would tell everyone later on that the two of them were finally dating and couldn’t be any happier.

“They're not even soul mates, aren't they?” Aomine asked once when the two were out of earshot.

“They don’t know each other’s marks, actually.” Murasakibara replied, munching on his snack. His lips were curled up somewhat, a faint hint of approval for his friends. 

“But they're happy. I think that’s what matters most." Kise agreed, smiling himself. 

“Eh? Weren’t you waiting for your soul mate, Kisecchin?”

“Maybe it just wasn’t meant to be.” His hand went to the sun mark beside his eye, his fingers trailing over it gently. “I could just look for happiness somewhere else.”

Aomine didn’t know what to feel at the sound of resignation in Kise’s voice when he said those words. The sun mark on his ankle seemed to burn.

.

One weekend, Kise asked to play one-on-one with him for old time’s sake. Needless to say, Aomine enjoyed every single second of it. Kise has gotten a lot better since their match, but of course he still won. Time passed quickly, and before they realized it, the sun has set beyond the horizon.

The last bits of deep orange stained the dusk blue sky and the first few stars of the night twinkled. They sat on the side of the court next to each other, catching their breaths.

Aomine felt something missing. Kise’s usual chatter wasn’t there and instead, there was his silence. It was unusual.

“It was a good game.” Aomine said, starting to feel awkward.

“Aominecchi.” Kise’s voice was low and serious. Aomine’s pulse skipped. “I have something to tell you?”

“Yeah?”

“I like you.”

It felt like the world stopped moving all at once. 

“What?”

“I like you.” Kise repeated, his words sure. “Ever since middle school. Why did you think I hang out with you all the time?”

“But...you were looking for your soul mate, aren’t you?” His heart pounded hard against his chest.

“That’s true, but, somehow a part of me was also hoping it would be you. You never show your mark to anyone. Momocchi would'n't tell me. Kurokocchi didn't know. I never knew about your mark, but still.” Kise looked at him from underneath his lashes, the mark bright against his skin. “I wouldn’t care as long as it is you, soul mate or not.”

For the first time since he saw the sun mark beside Kise’s right eye, relief flooded him. His fears have dissipated and he reached for Kise’s face, his thumb grazing lightly his mark. Kise’s eyes widened at his touch, a gasp escaping his lips. 

Aomine leaned forward, closing the distance between them to none.

He’d tell him later about how he had the exact same mark on his ankle, and how he had been hiding all these years, and how he had been admiring him also for the longest time. 

But at this very moment, he’d let the kiss send the message instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !! Took quite a while to do Aomine's part of the story haha (:3  
>  An accompaniment to [this](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4325202/chapters/9807486).


End file.
